Marie Samedi's diary
(THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS !!) A "Friendly" Introduction First of all, GET THE FREAK OUT OF THERE !! Like, really. I dunno if someone's reading this currently, but if someone IS reading this, he/she/they better GET OUTTA THERE ! Is there someone there ? No ? Well, in the case some idiot would be reading... I'm Marie Samedi (by the way, my family name means "Saturday."). Daughter of Baron Samedi, the loa of Death in the Caribbean Mythology. I look like I'm 17 years old, but in fact I'm 1700 years old. I Chapter 1 : Tale of an Epic Fairyfail... not so failed Where can I start ? Maybe the day where I decided to suddenly leave my comfortable home in the Spirit World ? Yeah, that's a good start. Yeah, one day, I was maybe 1630 years old, and I decided to leave. You see, I didn't stand anymore to be linked to my destiny so much. I wanted to, you know, see new things and all. Yeah, I hadn't left the Spirit World before. So I left. I found the human world... and I soon got lost. Yeah, what would ya expect else ? Igot lost. Not for long, might I say. Daddo soon found me, and he got me back to the Spirit World. Epic Fairyfail ? That was. BUT !! I hadn't said my last word. I tried to escape several times again, but never long. Finally, one day, my mom and my dad decided to send me to Ever After High. Dunno if they expected me to fight against the idea or what, but I didn't. I was sent at EAH. I was very happy about that : I met a lot of people... or so I would. People kept avoidin' me because of, you know... death stuff and all. Oh, there wasn't anything surprising about that, uh. I kinda expected it. Until I met Ame. Ame Mizukaze. I immediately noticed the boy because of his timidity and all. In fact, we collided once in the corridor, and I decided he would be my friend. Me ? Straightforward ? No. Seriously, Ame was very happy to be my friend. He was my first one. Then I got to know Julie Freda, my roommate. I truly like her. <3 She's a good friend. But Ame... I have a special feeling for him. Maybe I'm in love ? Uh, nope. Don't think so, no. Well, okay, this a diary, nobody's supposed to read it, so maybe I can tell it : I'm ''in love ''with Ame. But if you're reading this, don't tell it. OR YOU WILL SUFFER. THIS IS A SOLEMN PROMISE. Just kiddin', guys ! Chill out !! No, seriously, don't tell it, please. I learned a lot of things with Ame about video games. I became a true champion at ''Call of Beauty '' and ''Maidcraft. ''And also... I learned a lot of things about Ame. I saw how kind and geek he was. I slowly saw how... -for all loas' sake, what am I gonna say ?- ''lovable ''he was. Oh, please... I hope nobody read this. As for Julie...I saw how friendly she was and I started to appreciate her, even if I still think she wears too much pink. Category:Diaries Category:Work in Progress